


Not meant to be

by russianmango



Series: 500 words x 10 prompts [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Washington Capitals, negative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 6: Negatvie - This might be the best breakup ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> Ten prompts, five hundred words each. Meme prompts [here](http://russianmango.livejournal.com/3895.html)

Nicky waited at the restaurant for Braden to show up. He’d known for a while it wasn't going well, despite how Nicky felt about Braden. Nicky just hoped Braden didn't take a breakup personally. It wasn’t something he had wanted to happen.

Nicklas was also nervous because he had never broken up with anyone before, and he really liked Braden. Not to mention how team-dynamics could be ruined if it didn’t go well. The thought hadn't crossed his mind until then, just as Braden walked in and waved at Nicky.

"Hey, Nick. Sorry I'm late, traffic slowed me down," Braden apologised, patting Nicky's knee as he sat down.

"It's okay; you're not too late or anything. I was just kind of day dreaming. Didn't even notice the time," Nicky rambled. "Should we order?" he suggested.

During dinner, both Nicky and Braden were a little tense, but neither spoke of it. They just made some light conversation while they ate, Nicky having abandoned the breakup plan.

Nicky had meant to mention it during dinner, but he didn't want Braden to feel exposed, or to possibly freak out in public. He wasn't a mean guy, but he sometimes let his emotions get the best of him. Not that it's bad in all cases, either. Just probably not good to have break up anger in a crowd.

He didn't want Braden mad though, he wanted them to be friends still. That's what they started as, it could surely continue. Sex doesn't always have to complicate things, right?

\--- --- ---

When they got to Braden's apartment, Braden took two beers from the fridge and sat beside Nicky. "Um, Nick," Braden started, handing Nicklas a beer. "Can I talk to you about something?" he asked.

Oh god, Nicky thought to himself, he knows. "Sure, what's wrong?" Nicky asked.

"Nothing wrong,” Braden started, pushing back his hair. "I like you. You're nice, funny, good looking, and you're a great kisser, I just don’t think we’re working,” Braden said, with a small shrug. 

Nicky froze at Braden’s words. “You mean,” he started, until Braden cut him off. “I’m sorry, Nick. I really am, but I think we should see other people, you know?” Braden said, sounding cautious. 

“Braden, I know,” Nicky laughed. “I was actually thinking the same thing,” he said. “I’m just so glad you said it because I chickened out,” he admitted.

“What?” Braden asked.

“I like you too, I just. We were better as friends,” Nicky shrugged.

“Wow,” Braden said. “I think this is my first mutual breakup, huh?” he joked. “Went better than I expected.”

“I guess so,” Nicky agreed. “It was worth a try, though.”

“Yeah, we had some good times. Hanging out, dinner, sex,” Braden listed, knowing Nicky would blush. “Want to stay over for a bit?” he asked. “We could make out,” Braden suggested. “I wasn’t lying, you’re a great kisser. “

“Um, sure, why not?” Nicky answered, smiling. This might have been the best breakup ever.


End file.
